Suite From Death
by enay001
Summary: Buffy fought a battle for 7 long years. The A-Team did 5. What happened to this heros? Some unsung. Some seemed to have a long legacy. Find out about the characters that shaped the wonderful two shows AFTER the finale of Angel.
1. Suite From Death

No one remembers how it all went. Some say four people stood up to creatures that gave new meaning to evil and 'bump in the night'. Others say a blonde haired figure descended a building and helped, able to penetrate these demons with wooden sticks and to take on more than ten times her size men. But they all know how it ended. The blonde haired girl nearly died, three of the figures were killed and another woman left the scene with her heart seen by everyone. And then the flash happened, the lights of streets flickered, the glass of many windows exploded letting that cold night's wind into many households. And then Los Angeles was at peace. Everyone had no clue that they witnessed a near end of the world experience. It seemed to be one every week. So they had little reassurance their lives were in any harm.

A small figure walked into a smoke flooded room. She let out a sigh of disbelief as a small boy laughed at the bodies at his feet. She grabbed him by the wrist and flung him to a crouched position. She whipped out a slender cut stake and thrust it through his heart. Dust, as it always was, fell to the ground. She sobbed silently but she knew there was no other choice. Her son was one of them. He had to be stopped. It was an epidemic. Children left for school innocent and impressionable, they came back evil and strong willed. Mothers went into their kitchens and came back to find their child had slain their dinner guests and snacked on their limbs. Fathers left the families and never looked back. It was what seemed the demise of human life. It was what showed that the living dead had finally become unbearable. People invited them in, and then in mere minutes lay on the floors of their newly remodeled bathrooms with small bite marks.

Maybe it was her fault. The Chosen One. Maybe it was their fault. The A Team. Whosever it was, it was bad and they could not make up for it. Maybe the Flash caused it. Was it a spoken disease? Where if the nursery rhymes unleashed sacred creatures into hearts? Maybe it was mass media. Whatever it was, it was strong and fearless. It was feeding on the fear and the humans who thought they had escaped. It had nothing to be afraid of. Everyone was affected by it.

Faith walked the streets of New York, with her traveling band of other well dressed and delectable young women. She hadn't been stopped. She had helped out 'The Slayers' and now wanted to regroup her independence and meet the wild side again. She had a messed up logic. If everyone else in the world was fucked up, maybe she could be as well.


	2. Married To Death

She walked with them, she even hummed a diddy in her head. These girls weren't her friends, they were people who left their homes to hide what horrors lay in the closets. Rape, incest, murder, secrets. They all had a story to tell, they all had a past to rid themselves of. They also were all afraid of Faith. Maybe because she could disable police equipped with guns, or the fact that her primitive urges of killing and sex lye more on the surface.

"Faith where are we going?" one of the voices called from the crowd.

"Shut up. I give the orders I tell the tales. You are all nothing, so be quiet. Be quiet." she laughed a little.

They stopped in unison. Faith kicked the door that stood in front of her open. She had disregard for the restaurant titled 'Dave's Ribs'. She knew the group was low on money. She needed to keep the pack able to fight and die for her. She had no care that the owner, appropriately named Dave kept a shotgun behind the desk. She just knew he was going to give the money and they were going to walk. At least that's how all the other nights ended.

Faith ran towards the cashier, an alarm had been going off. Dave stood up from his perched position up on the stairs. He ran for his desk, Faith tripped him, and kicked him in the ribs over towards a booth. Hah, she had kicked Dave in the ribs, in his restaurant titled 'Dave's Ribs'. She broke the cashier on the floor and grabbed all the 20's and 10's and 5's. Singles meant nothing to her. She seemed to be crouching like a child does over a new bug. Faith began to walk towards the door. They never saw it coming. They just all witnessed bills and blood fly through the air. They watched her curled brown hair flutter to her face and shape her cheeks. They watched her body fall beneath her to the ground. They watched as she twitched and the casings of the shotgun fall to the moment. This all happened in less than a minute. And in less than a half a minute the girls had fled the scene. The invincible, once slayer known as Faith, lay dead on the checkered floors with paper bills at her side.

Willow Rosenberg had been praying for this day. Her friends all loved how she looked in that gown. How her fiancé complimented her. But Willow loved it the most. It was her life. They never knew she was capable of rendering the world helpless or that her powers could turn your blood cold. They never knew she was lesbian or that she helped create a soldier or once vulnerable young women. They just knew that today was her wedding to Matthew Greenwich, son of Gerald Greenwich of the realty company Greenwich and Greenwich or that his wife Martha Greenwich was just a normal stay at home mother. She stepped down the aisle with her closet friends all in awe. It was rehearsal, she wanted it perfect. One last step, and then it was over. Martha took her by the wrist and twirled her. She was so happy her son had met this beautiful woman.

"Oh you must be so ecstatic" Martha giggled and sat down on third row end seat to rest.

"I try Mrs. Greenwich. I will soon be the same title!" the fake smile faded but no one noticed.

Willow set a small charmed crystal at her feet and the room never noticed she walked off to the side. They were seeing a mirror of Willow. Answering the questions, smiling at the appropriate intervals and nodding and giggling. Willow couldn't be a witch to them. She didn't save the world ever Tuesday. They just knew she was a woman who had been in love with Matthew for nearly thirteen months.


	3. Miraged Futures

Willow wasn't truly interested in Matthew. She didn't like the fact that he could take ownership of her, and that she couldn't show him how powerful she was. She despised his mother and his father made no sense to her. It was either in between meals when he played footsie or the permitting circumstances in their schedule that allowed them to meet for sex in the car. She no longer owned her body. The crevices and moist places on her body were tasted. They weren't happily tasted, but they were tasted. Suddenly Willow drew out a small dagger. The spell required Willow to kill herself. In doing so, she would be free and this 'mirage' would live her life, without her memories of Sunnydale just the lies she had been living. The blood began to leave the left wrist and Willow fell to the floor as the room went silent. All they saw, in Willow's place was nothing.

Xander knew it was wrong. He knew it hurt. But he became addicted to tattoos. He had a Mohawk now, with jeans cut by the knees and a shirt that read 'F--k me Hard'. He knew it was funny to no longer be preppy construction working Xander. He lost all sense of his own self. He now knew of only the troubles he could for see. Xander had acquired the gift to for tell the future. He wasn't any good. He just got a flash here and there. He knew Faith had been rushed to the Emergency Room dead, he knew Willow had become married to a guy. That was as much of a shock to him. He also knew of Giles settling down with a wife and a small adopted daughter. He hadn't tried nor wanted to see how Buffy was doing. Nor the A Team. He was fine where he was. Just staying at home eating pork rinds and scratching places you just don't, before eating. He was the same lethargic Xander, but now with a gift to see the lives and times of the Scoobies and beyond. What did Xander wanted more than anything? To be surprised. And with the gift he now had, he no longer knew of happiness.


	4. Give Me Nothing To Sing About

Buffy jumped over the barrel coming towards her. She landed into a crouched roll and grabbed the demon's large leg and tugged. Like a rock falling onto water the splash of sound made was immense. The demon pushed forth his left foot or hoof or whatever it was and sent Buffy back into more than three dozen wooden boxes. She wiped clean her Express jeans and jumped up into the air clutching to a small rope. Finally, she wedged her body between the boxes and kicked through the wall of boxes she had been flung over. With a small landing she ran to the demon. Braced for a punch, he grabbed her elbow and pushed it in, using her weight to pull her own body down to the cement floor. She cried out and writhed in pain. All she saw was his footy thingy kick her in the skull.

Three hours later, no one showed up. No one came for her anymore. Everyone had left their homes and their lives in locations and moved to a new place. She felt weak. It wasn't a feeling she ever had to be accustomed too. She rolled over onto her stomach, with her elbow scratching on the floor. The silent gasps kept leaving her body. She hoped someone out there would see this. See her. Feel her presence. But no one even understood where she was. She wasn't in a country, or in a dimension, she was in what she thought was Heaven. Buffy had died before and the mark They gave to her, made her feel like where she was prior to life was heaven. She had no clue They had conditioned her to think this way. No clue that all they wanted was Buffy back. They needed entertainment. These demons and witches, needed to hurt her. Needed to feast on her. She was vulnerable for once in her life. She knew it. They knew it. And Buffy had only one reason to survive. To one day maybe be brought back. But she was stupid, they wouldn't be dumb and bring back a slayer. When so many now lived. No. They'd understand her wish. Hell, she made a big deal about this place. This…hell.


End file.
